gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Hustler
|related = 29 Special Hotknife Roosevelt |swankness = 1/5 |dashtype = Race (needles) Race Generic (dial texture) |inttxd = Generic (GTA San Andreas) B-Type (GTA Online) Race Generic (GTA Online) |carcols = COLOR SET 2 COLOR SET 3 COLOR SET 4 COLOR SET 5 COLOR SET 6 COLOR SET 7 COLOR SET 8 }} ---- COLOR SET 2 COLOR SET 3 COLOR SET 4 COLOR SET 5 }} |wheeltype = Muscle |flags = }} |modelsets = |modelname = hustler |handlingname = HUSTLER |textlabelname = HUSTLER |roadspawn = Yes (GTA San Andreas) Parked (GTA San Andreas) No (GTA Online) |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 5 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Hustler is a classic two-door coupe in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and to be featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the continuation of the Doomsday Heist update. It is manufactured by Vapid in the HD Universe. Design ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' The Hustler is one of the oldest cars available in the game, evidently based on a , but is very similar to a , mildly modified, but not to the extent of featuring the Hotknife's hotrod design. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Hustler returns assuming a very similar design, yet again based around Ford coupes of the 30's. It shares its interior with the Roosevelt, however the dial needles are shared with the Dukes, which are thicker, yellow arrowed needles, rather than the btype standard red needles. Current Design Gallery Version History Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' The Hustler has a decent acceleration, but excellent top speed, owing to its high-output engine. It has remarkably good handling capabilities for a vehicle of its age and weight; It corners sharply, but suffers from some oversteer at high speeds. The Hustler has a pretty good ramming ability in contrast to its size. GTA San Andreas Overview ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' TBA GTA Online Overview Big-Block V8 w/ 4 Double-Barrel Carburetors (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = |rsc_top_speed = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' The Hustler can only be modified in a TransFender garage. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' TBA Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *Jizzy - When being asked to kill the pimp in Hashbury, and getting close to Hashbury Safehouse, the player can see a Hustler owned by the pimp and he will use it to flee. If the player kills him very quickly, then they can take it to a garage (if the player bought the safehouse they can save it there) otherwise the player must execute him in a drive-by. Notable Owners ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *Denise Robinson owns a dark green Hustler. Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Hustler-GTAO-LegendaryMS.png|The Hustler on Legendary Motorsport. Video Locations ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' * Being a flashy and modified classic car, the Hustler is more commonly available in Las Venturas, mainly at The Strip, Old Venturas Strip and around The Camel's Toe. * Sometimes can be found in the Emerald Isle multi-storey car park, at any level. * Another Hustler, constantly painted green in line with the Grove Street Families' colors, is owned by Denise Robinson with the license plate reading 'HOMEGIRL', a reference to her life in the ghetto. It is constantly parked in front of her house in Ganton, Los Santos at times when Denise is available for dating (usually in the evening). Until the player reaches a 50% dating level with her, the car will remain locked (can be obtained by using the cheat code of beater/junk car). There is a glitch in the game that causes Denise's Hustler to respawn in its parking place if you use the Hustler on a date with Denise, so there will be 2 Hustlers when "coffee" time happens; afterwards, you can continue driving the original Hustler. Otherwise, you can only access Denise's Hustler during the hours that she's home. ** The Hustler that Denise owns can be unlocked before 50% dating level by towing (using a Tow Truck or a Tractor) or pushing it from her home into CJ's garage. When the garage reopens, the Hustler will be unlocked. *An alternate way to obtain the Hustler is by entering the All Beater Cars cheat, and Hustlers will appear on the street in large quantities throughout San Andreas. *Can be obtained during the second part of mission "Jizzy" . ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Will be available for purchase from be Legendary Motorsport for $???,???. Trivia ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' * The default radio station in the Hustler is K-DST. * Despite that the Hustler was used by a pimp in "Jizzy", pimping missions cannot be done with the Hustler. * Although it does not appear to have a visible fuel cap, it will explode if the back license plate gets shot, as this was the same area the fuel cap was on cars up until the 1950s. See Also *29 Special - Grand Theft Auto 1 equivalent. *Thunder-Rodd - A similar car in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. *Hotrod, Hotknife, Fränken Stange and Tornado Rat Rod - Similar vehicles. Navigation }} de:Hustler (SA) es:Hustler pl:Hustler pt:Hustler ru:Hustler Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA V Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA V Category:Customized Vehicles Category:Coupes Category:Classic Cars Category:Hotrods Category:Muscle Vehicle Class Category:Vehicles manufactured by Vapid